Uranus (planet)
Uranus is the seventh planet from the Sun. He is often obssessed into becoming cool and uses a lot more slang than any of the other planets. However he gets a fear of water at times. Personality At almost any episode Uranus appeared in, he often tries to be similar to a "cool-guy" because of him wearing sunglasses or a black beret. He sometimes gets into arguements which are known to change his mood. Mostly he almost always hangs out with Neptune, as if they were real-brothers. At points Uranus can get bothered, like in Small is Beautiful he greatly had anger-issues when being stood on by Neptune & the terrestrial-planets. He often likes to stay dry and somewhat appears to have aquaphobia. Abilities Uranus doesn't have many unique traits like the other planets do. Although, his atmoshere seems very fast & windy, but not as quickly as those on Neptune. Temperatures on Uranus may drop-down under -220 degrees, indicating that he could the coldest-planet in the Solar System. Unlike any of the other planets, Uranus spins on his side (which was mentioned several times by the Zula Patrol) as he orbits the Sun. (Approximately at 98.7 degree-angle) Appearance Uranus' sky-blue hue comes from the methane giving him that color around his entire-body, along with gasses surrounding his whole atmosphere. If one looks very closely, he seems to have white streaks of wind passing through his surface. Unlike most other planets, Uranus has a special-trait which gives him an atmospheric-haze all over himself, so nobody could seen through him often. On his north & south poles, there is a marine-green haze covering the top & bottom of him. Episode Relevance ''Small is Beautiful'' Uranus appeared during events of Small is Beautiful. When he was introduced in the Super Planet Competition, he was showing his sunglasses to the crowd of stars. Then he was shrunk and put into Dark Truder's sack. He worked together with the other planets and Multo to escape out of the bag and grow back to normal. ''Bula's Spin Party'' Uranus makes his first major-speaking role, other than in Small is Beautiful, he only made a minor speech. In Bula's planned spin-party, Uranus was invited along with other planets. He is seen wearing a black-beret & round glasses while spinning on his side. Zeeter is possibly his partner because she spun along with him. ''Earth Hunt'' Uranus had a short cameo appearance in Earth Hunt, and shown arguing with the other planets,(mainly Pluto) but had no importance during the whole epsiode whatsoever. ''Case of the Missing Rings'' During the events of Case of the Missing Rings, Uranus' rings were stolen by the main culprit, Dark Truder when the Zula Patrol could not find a suspect of who stole the rings. He is later seen in a newspaper along with the other planets who happily were reunited with their rings. ''A Tale of Two Planets'' As the main tritagonist, Uranus quarreled with his twin-brother Neptune, which causes a problem. Dark Truder swooped into the arguement and hoodwinked Neptune into the "Truderverse" (Truder's planetary-system). After Uranus' brother was saved, the Zula Patrol sings a special song to make them become close-siblings (known as "The Blue Brothers"). Relationships Zula Patrol Like all the other planets, Uranus loves the Zula Patrol. He sometimes sees them coming by when it comes to treasure hunts, exploration, etc. The Zuleans often only come to Uranus in episodes such as "Young at Heart" and "The Ins and Outs of Planets", but he was only seen along with Neptune in "A Tale of Two Planets". Neptune Uranus is Neptune's (slightly) bigger, yet (possibly) younger twin-brother and best friend. They mostly hang out together, but aren't often seen in many episodes. The two were major characters in "A Tale of Two Planets", where their true personalities were described. Although Uranus & Neptune love each-other, they sometimes get angry at one another and start fights, like most brothers normally do. They care for each other and do not like the resort to arguments. Uranus sometimes worries about Neptune, especially if Dark Truder lured one of them into a trap. Obviously, when the brothers often agree with one another, they sometimes share secrets and play together. Ruthlessly, he and Neptune sometimes never learn their lesson. Other Planets Uranus hasn't been socially with the other planets. In most episodes of the series, Uranus does not appear talking or doing anything with the other planets other than his brother Neptune. In "Earth Hunt", he has been seen arguing with them. Like all the other planets, Uranus cares for himself and his family in the Solar Sytem. Dark Truder It is unknown if Uranus had ever met up with Dark Truder or Traxie. Since Truder is a villain, he has most likely not met Uranus yet as the planet didn't often appear most episodes. Quotes "Could someone scratch my nose?"-''Small is Beautiful'' "Oh yeah man, Pluto on his side spins too, but I'm the only one that can does it with rings. And you've got some major cooler-going moves, what's your secret?"- Bula's Spin Party "Whatch out!"-Bula's Spin Party Trivia *He is the only planet known to say three quotes in an entire-season of the series, along with Neptune. *According to the song "The Blue Brothers", Wizzy mentioned that Uranus prefers meatballs in stew. Also, it may be revealed that Uranus might have an ocean inside. *He hangs out with Neptune most of the time. *Uranus' name has never been used to sound like the odd and unnatural pronunciation "Yoo-rain-us", since it was inappropriate for young children to hear during the episodes of the show. Instead, his name is only pronounced "Yur-in-us". Category:Planets